La Casa del Lago
by Ninkie Potter
Summary: —Lo que más me duele de perderte es que eres un excelente amante. —Demuéstralo— dijo Draco. La castaña lo miró confundida—Si realmente crees que soy tan buen amante demuéstramelo. Ábrete la bata. Te quiero desnuda ante mí. Lemmon.
1. I

****

La Casa del Lago.

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**Editado: domingo 14 de noviembre del 2010**

**..**

**I.**

**..**

**

* * *

**

..

— ¿Y tú para qué mierda quieres la casa del lago? Jamás te gusto estar ahí. Esa casa el mía, mía y de Emily—,gritó colérica Hermione Granger desde su asiento.

—Esa casa la pagué yo. Está a mi nombre y por lo tanto es mía—dijo arrastrando las palabras sin querer demostrar la furia que sentía. Draco Malfoy miraba fijamente a su aún esposa Hermione Granger; el codo en el posabrazos de la silla al tiempo que apoyaba la cien en sus dedos índice y medio.

La castaña se levantó intempestivamente de su asiento mientras sujetaba la orilla de la mesa con tal fuerza que los nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos. —Eres una maldita serpiente egoísta y cabrón, ¿lo sabías?

—Últimamente no te cansas de decírmelo, gracias.

— ¡Si serás, te voy a…

—Señora Malfoy es mejor que se tranquilice—la interrumpió el abogado de Draco, Theodore Nott. —No es necesario que lleguemos a esto. Podemos ponernos de acuerdo.

—Sí Hermione, siéntate por favor—dijo la hermosa rubia sentada a la izquierda de la castaña, su mejor amiga y abogada Luna Lovegood.

Hermione la miró intensamente antes de asentir con la cabeza y hacerle caso.

—Bien. Está claro que muchos de estos problemas se habrían evitado su hubiesen hecho un acuerdo prenupcial—,Hermione bufó y Draco la miro mas fijamente—pero dadas las circunstancias tendremos que ponernos todos de acuerdo. Señora Malfoy…

—Granger—, le corrigió Hermione.

—Granger…—continuó Theo.

—Malfoy—, recalcó Draco—Aún eres Malfoy querida, no lo olvides.

—Aún pero no por mucho tiempo no lo olvides, querido.

Theo y Luna sólo se volteaban a ver con cierta pena en lo ojos. Era realmente lamentable que un matrimonio como el que sus amigos tenían se fuera a acabar. Ambos fueron testigos de todos lo obstáculos que la pareja había tenido que sortear para llegar a casarse.

Un mortífago redimido y un héroe nacional enamorados, no era algo para lo que la sociedad mágica estaba preparada, ni la sociedad, ni los amigos de ella, ni los padres de él.

Muchos les habían dado la espalda, sólo muy pocos estuvieron con ellos el día de su boda, entre estos estuvieron Theodore y Luna. Y ahora todo eso se acababa.

— ¡Draco, Hermione, basta!—. La siempre calmada y soñadora voz de Luna Lovegood llegó hasta ellos callándolos en el acto, y es que de ahora de calmada y soñadora no tenía nada. —Puedo entender lo difícil e incomodo que esto puede llegar a ser para ustedes, pero con insultos no solucionarán nada. Como mi colega dijo, si hubiesen firmado un acuerdo prenupcial nos habría evitado todo esto. No lo hicieron, ahora se aguantan.

Hermione resopló molesta al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

Un acuerdo prenupcial decían. Pavadas. Cuando uno se casa total y completamente enamorada, con la ilusión que tu matrimonio y amor duraría toda la vida en lo último que piensas es en un acuerdo. Es más, en ese tiempo la sola idea de pensar en uno se le antojaba estúpida, absurda. Draco era el hombre de su vida, con quien pasaría los años que le restaran. El padre de sus hijos, aquel, el único que la hacía feliz, pero él lo había echado todo a perder.

—Mi cliente insiste en quiere quedarse con la propiedad establecida en North Yorkshire. Usted se quedará obviamente con la casa principal en Surrey así como la finca en Escocia. Está demás decir que él se encargará de todos los gastos de la pequeña Emily.

—Yo puedo mantener a mi hija muchas gracias. No necesita de tu caridad.

Entonces Draco si pareció enfurecerse, se incorporó en su asiento inclinándose peligrosamente hacia delante, mirando fijamente a Hermione. —Dejemos a Emily fuera de esto. Ella es mi hija también y la amo. Y aunque no te guste, no pienso desatenderme de ella. El que tú y yo nos separamos no significa que vaya a abandonar a mi hija, entiéndelo sólo te estoy dejando a ti.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y con toda la fuerza de la que era poseedora, estrelló su mano contra la blanca mejilla de Draco. —Te odio Draco Malfoy —, después se giró, tomó su abrigo colgándose el bolso sobre el hombro. —Ya no puedo con esto, Luna—dijo volteando a mirarla mientras hacía un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas—, confío plenamente en ti. Has lo que tengas que hacer, yo me largo, no creo poder seguir viéndole a cara a éste—, miró despreciativamente al rubio. —Theo, fue un gusto volver a verte.

Con estas palabras salió rápidamente del lugar cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras de sí.

Media hora después en la que Draco se había sumido en un completo mutismo y los abogados hacían su trabajo, el rubio decidió retirarse también del lugar, dejándolo todo en manos de su amigo.

Cuando la rubia y moreno se quedaron solos, voltearon a verse fijamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a tomar un copa esta noche?

Luna levantó las cejas— ¿Sólo a tomar una copa?—, preguntó sugerente.

—Ya veremos después qué se nos ocurre, ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

—Acepto.

..

* * *

..

—Hola papi—, decía una hermosa niña de largos y rizados cabellos castaños y unos penetrantes ojos grises, por teléfono. —Te extraño mucho. ¿Cuándo vas a venir por mí?

Draco, desde el otro lado de la línea, contuvo la respiración mientras el dolor se instalaba en su pecho.

—_Muy pronto princesa, yo también te extraño. ¿Está tu mami por ahí?_

—No, ella salió.

— _¿Salió? ¿Te dejó sola?_

—Nope tontín, mi abuela Jean está conmigo.

— _¿Y viste a tu mama salir? ¿Iba muy arreglada? ¿Pasó alguien por ella?_

—No, iba sola. Y mi mami se veía hermosa papi, ella es muy bonita.

—_Sí princesa, lo es._

— ¿Papi?

— ¿_Sí cariño?_

— ¿Por qué te divorcias de nosotras?—. Emily, aún con sus cuatro años recién cumplidos, era una niña sumamente inteligente y astuta, haciéndoles honor a sus progenitores.

Un nudo asfixiante se formó en la garganta de Draco. ¿Cómo explicarle qué lo menos que quería era abandonarlas, que aun amaba a su madre con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, y que daría lo que fuera por tenerlas de nuevo junto a él?

—_Princesa, pásame a tu abuela por favor._

—Sip papi…Te quiero.

—_Y yo a ti. _

— ¿Draco?—, dijo Jean Granger tomando el teléfono.

—_Hola Jean._

..

* * *

..

La noche era tempestuosa y negra. La lluvia caía sin tregua sobre el parabrisas del auto de Hermione. El frío reinante le calaba los huesos haciendo a su piel tiritar.

Sólo unos metros más y llegaría a la casa del lago que en un tiempo atrás les perteneciera a los tres, a ella, a Draco y a su hija.

No pudo evitar que tibias lágrimas corrieran por su rostro mojando sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos sólo un momento permitiendo que recuerdos de una vida pasada inundaran su ser.

Habían sido tan felices en aquel lugar. Si se concentraba casi podía escuchar la risa de su hija cuando apenas comenzaba a caminar, cuando dio sus primeros chapoteos en la orilla del lago siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Draco.

Se permitió lanzar un suspiro a salud de los viejos tiempos que jamás volverían.

Derrapando sobre el embarrado suelo, detuvo el auto frente a la entrada del lugar. Apagó el motor, se estiró para alcanzar su pequeña maleta en el asiento trasero del coche, y con rapidez salió del automóvil. Caminaba a paso acelerado mientras cientos de gotas le mojaban la piel.

Con rapidez introdujo la llave en el picaporte de la puerta, abriéndola después rápidamente.

El olor a guardado mezclado con madera y tierra mojada inundó sus fosas nasales.

Una pequeña pero acogedora sala se abría ante ella, con mullidos sillones rojos, una suave alfombra beige y una chimenea apagada. Un pequeño bar-capricho de Draco-, a su izquierda la cocina, y cruzando la sala una puerta abierta le mostraba la habitación principal del lugar y justo al lado de ésta, la habitación de la pequeña Emily.

Lentamente se adentró al lugar, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, abrió la maltea y se dispuso a darse un baño. Cuando salió no tuvo ánimos de vestiste, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una bata y se encaminó hacia la cocina a prepararse una tasa de chocolate caliente.

Ya con la humeante bebida entre sus manos, se acomodó en una esquina del sillón, subiendo los pies sobre éste y pegándolos hacia su pecho. La chimenea ya encendida frente a ella lanzaba decenas de destellos dorados sobre su cara, ensombreciendo algunas de sus facciones e iluminando otras.

Con la mirada recorrió la instancia.

Ella misma la había decorado. Esa cabaña fue un regalo que Draco había mandado a construir sólo para ella en su primer aniversario de casados. Fue en aquel lugar donde concibieron a Emily, fue ahí mismo donde Draco se enteró que iba a ser padre y fue en esa sala donde celebraron la noticia.

Como rollos de película en su cabeza, las imágenes se reproducían una y otra vez. Era como si hubiese sido ayer.

Aún recordaba la exacta sensación de Draco tomándola por la cintura, alzándola y comenzando a dar vueltas con ella mientras reía a carcajada abierta. Podía percibir claramente su olor a hombre en todo el lugar. Sus manos recorriéndola mientras lentamente la acomodaba sobre ese mismo sillón en el que estaba sentada, sus labios besando su cuerpo, el peso de él sobre el suyo, el adictivo aroma de su piel, el lento y calido aliento golpeando sus sentidos, mientras lentamente la hacía suya.

Pero todo eso ya estaba en el pasado, muerto y enterrado. Nunca, jamás volvería a pasar, eso lo tenía muy claro, por eso decidió ir aquella noche. Reviviría una vez más los recuerdos, permitiría que de sus heridas abiertas brotara todo el dolor, después ya liberada del estigma de Draco, se iría de ahí para nunca volver.

Era la despedida, el adiós a su amor por Draco Malfoy.

Las horas pasaban lentas para ella, afuera el cielo se caía a pedazos, casi de la misma manera que su corazón. El ritmo acompasado de su respiración y el lento crepitar de las llamas acompañaban las lagrimas que derramaba. Las gruesas gotas de lluvia que golpeaban los cristales silenciaban sus sollozos y el tronar de negro firmamento enmudecían el nombre de Draco que de vez en cuando se escapaba de sus labios.

De pronto un ruido desconocido irrumpió su armonía. Provenía de la parte posterior de la cabaña, más precisamente parecía como si intentaran forzar la puerta de la cocina. Con sus sentidos totalmente en alerta y la respiración acelerándose paulatinamente a causa del miedo, fue recorriendo el camino hasta le cocina. Era ahora cuando se golpeaba mentalmente por no haber traído su varita, así que sin más recursos para poder defenderse, cogió un sartén considerablemente grande y pasado de la repisa. Se posicionó estratégicamente a un lado de la puerta, para que cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar, recibiera un sartenazo certero y efectivo en la cabeza.

El picaporte de la puerta su movía cada vez con mayor insistencia, Hermione contuvo la respiración y alzando el sartén lo más alto posible, esperó a que la puerta se abriera dejando expuesto al extraño invasor.

Entonces la chapa cedió ante sus intentos, la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente al tiempo que por ella un alto y encapuchado individuo allanaba la estrecha cocina.

Esa fue su oportunidad, con toda la fuerza de la que era poseedora estrelló el sartén sobre la cabeza de aquel dejándolo atontado casi en el acto. No conforme con eso, gruñendo como una peligrosa leona, se lanzó sobre el tipo, se colgó a su cuello aforrándose a él ayudada por un abrazo y las piernas rodeándole la cintura.

Los jadeos a causa del forcejeo llenaban en lugar, los cuerpo entrelazados se movían de aquí para allá derribando todo lo que encontraban a su paso. No duró mucho hasta que ambos perdieron el equilibrio y fueron a dar sobre el suelo del lugar, y con Hermione encaramada sobre el tipo a modo de horcajadas, continuó lanzándole golpe tras golpe hasta que un par de manos la sujetaron por las muñecas deteniendo el ataque.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la capucha de aquel se había caído revelando la identidad del intruso.

— ¿Draco?—, dijo totalmente contrariada cuando los mechones rubios del hombre se dejaron ver y sus ojos grises la taladraban. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco jadeaba rápidamente, soltó una de las muñecas de Hermione para llevarse una mano a la cabeza y tocar el lugar del sartenazo. —Mierda Hermione casi me abres la cabeza. ¿Con qué me pegaste?

Hermione, aún sin moverse de aquella posición se encogió de hombros antes de contestar—Con una sartén.

Ninguno de los dos se movían, continuaron por varios segundos así, con Hermione arriba de Draco. Los dos se taladraban con la mirada al tiempo que sus reparaciones agitadas comenzaban a normalizarse. El retumbar del cielo los hizo rebotar del susto.

Hermione se levantó presurosa de Draco dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y cerrarla lentamente. Mientras tanto Draco a sus espaldas se ponía de pie y se quietaba la empapada capa de sus hombros.

Hermione se giró lentamente encarando al atractivo rubio. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Me seguiste acaso?

Draco bufó antes de contestar—Claro que no Granger.

— ¿Entonces?

—Las grandes mentes suelen pensar igual.

— ¿A qué viniste Malfoy?—. Hermione se cruzó de brazos mientras se dirigía hacia la sala.

Draco la siguió. —Creo que a lo mismo que tú—, la castaña levantó las cejas. — Mira Granger estoy cansado, si vine hasta acá es porque quería descansar. Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir y mañana dialogamos sobre quién le robó la idea a quién.

La castaña asintió. —Puedes dormir en la sala. La cama de Emily es muy pequeña para que quepas ahí.

—Puedo agrandarla con un hechizo.

—Para querer quedarte tan fervientemente con esta cabaña se te olvidan muchas cosas de ella, como que aquí no se puede hacer magia.

Draco sonrío como si estuviera recordando algo gracioso por las palabras de Hermione—Tienes razón, no recordaba. Querías que todo fuera lo mas "Natural" posible.

No pudo evitar que una carcajada escapara de sus labios contagiando a la castaña quien también se rió con él.

—Sí, lo mas natural posible. Buenas noches Malfoy.

—Buenas noches.

Hermione se dirigió con paso lento hacia su habitación, al tiempo que Draco se quietaba los zapatos al igual que la camisa quedando con el torso desnudo, y se sentaba cómodamente en el mullido sillón que daba directamente hacia la puerta abierta del cuarto de Hermione.

La castaña se acostó de lado dándole la cara al rubio, mientras tanto él se acomodó aun más en su asiento para poder mirarla directamente.

Se estuvieron contemplando por minutos. Cada quien recordando los momentos vividos, los buenos y los malos. El día que Draco le propuso matrimonio haciendo aparecer un gran cartel en un partido de Quidditch al que ella había asistido, el día de su boda, cuando nació Emily. Habían sido tan felices, tanto, para Hermione todo era perfecto, entonces no entendía dónde había estado su error, qué fue lo que Draco buscó en aquella otra mujer que ella no le pudo dar. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro, no se molestó en limpiarla, la oscuridad que reinaba era suficiente como para ocultar su dolor.

Pero no era necesario que Draco lo viera para poder sentirlo. No quería verla sufrir, ya no. En el pasado había cometido un error, el peor error, la hizo sufrir cuando él mismo le había prometido al pie del altar que jamás la lastimaría. Entonces, cómo fue que pudo enredarse con aquella mujer echando él mismo por la borda todas sus promesas, sus juramentos. En ese justo instante se había convertido en alguien muy parecido a su padre, cuando desde niño juró que no sería como él, que él jamás haría sufrir a su mujer como Lucius lo hizo con su madre.

Ahora, el ir hasta aquel lugar, el seguirla como lo hizo, era su última carta, su última esperanza de arreglar las cosas, de recuperarla, a ella y a su hija, de volver a ser una familia, porque sin no las tenía a ellas, su vida, la vida de Draco Malfoy era una verdadera mierda.

—Tengo hambre, ¿quieres cenar? Yo cocino—, habló Draco.

Hermione se incorporó lentamente hasta que dar sentada. Sus cabellos indomables coronaban su cabeza, brillando como si tuvieran luz propia. Los escasos rayos de luz que a través de las nubes lograban escapar, iluminaban su piel provocando que Draco contuviera el aliento ante la imagen casi divina que Hermione presentaba.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Sí, claro. Unas de las cosas obligadas que tienes que aprender cuando vives solo.

Hermione se terminó de levantar de la cama y mientras caminaba hasta Draco, se cerraba con más fuerza la bata de baño que vestía. —Está bien. Sorpréndame señor Malfoy.

..

..

— ¡Merlín Draco esto está buenísimo!—, exclama Hermione minutos después. Sentada en la redonda mesa con Draco a su derecha, disfrutaba del omelet que el rubio había preparado.

Draco rió orgulloso antes de contestar. —Gracias. Me alegro que te guste. ¿Quieres más?—, preguntó al ver que la castaña ya había acabado con todo lo que él le sirvió.

— ¡Oh! No—, se limpió los labios con la servilleta—quedé muy satisfecha. Gracias.

Draco en silencio se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger los platos, vasos y cubiertos de la mesa, llevándolos después hasta el fregadero, y mientras estaba en esta tarea Hermione se dedicó a contemplarlo.

¡Dios era hermoso! Divino. Su piel blanca y tersa, lisa, sin ninguna marca más que aquella que adornaba su antebrazo izquierdo. Su espalda ancha y fuerte, los músculos se tensaban exquisitamente con cada movimiento de sus brazos largos y definidos. Su abdomen plano y firme, delineado, sus caderas afiladas…y el pantalón negro acomodado contra ellas, defiendo sus formas, haciéndolo aún más perfecto.

— ¿Pasa algo Granger?—, preguntó Draco mientras se giraba a mirarla. Había sentido su mirada quemarlo. Y al girarse la descubrió comiéndoselo con la mirada. Ahora era él quien no despegaba sus ojos de ella, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y las cejas ligeramente alzadas.

Hermione al saberse descubierta bajo rápidamente los ojos y murmuró por lo bajo un "Mierda" que no fue lo suficientemente discreto como para no llegar hasta Draco. Levantó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos de Draco.

— ¿Cómo era ella Draco?—, preguntó segundos después.

Draco se tensó antes de contestar, pero no cambió de posición—No empieces Hermione.

—Quiero saber. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es bonita, mas bonita que yo?—. Draco desvió la mirada por unos instantes— ¿Cómo fue hacerlo con ella? Dime cómo fue.

—Diferente. Somos personas distintas, diferentes. Pero nada comparado a hacer el amor contigo.

Hermione pareció asimilar la respuesta. —Lo que más me duele de perderte es que eres un excelente amante.

Draco sintió nacer una chispa de esperanza en su pecho. Se aferraría a ella hasta sus últimas consecuencias. —Demuéstramelo—, la castaña lo miró confundida—si realmente crees que soy tan buen amante, demuéstralo.

..

* * *

..

**Gracias por leerme.**

**Besos**

**Gely :)**


	2. II

**La Casa del Lago.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**II.**

**..**

**

* * *

..**

—No debí de decir eso olvídalo—, ella se puso en pie intentando salir lo más rápido posible del lugar, pero la mano de Draco cerrándose sobre la suya la detuvo. Hermione se giró hasta quedar se frente al rubio, con sus rostros, con sus labios peligrosamente cerca.

—No te vayas. No seas cobarde, después de todo fuiste, eres Gryffindor. Demuéstrame qué tan buen amante soy—. Draco se fue acercando lentamente a ella, soltando su mano para empezar a rodearla por la cintura mientras dejaba bajar sus labios hasta el oído de la chica—Ábrete la bata. Te quiero desnuda ante mí.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Draco chocar contra su piel. Su cerebro zumbaba escandalosamente en un lucha interna entre el deseo y lo que era correcto. Al final el deseo ganó, y haciendo lo que Draco le pedía, se separó un poco de él para poder llevar sus manos hasta el nudo de su bata, y bajo la atenta y quemante mirada de Draco, abrirla hasta quedar totalmente desnuda.

Draco sintió al instante como su hombría crecía indomable dentro de sus pantalones, como la temperatura corporal se elevaba escandalosamente casi a la par de los pechos de Hermione subiendo y bajando aceleradamente a causa de su rápido respirar.

—Siéntate sobre la barra—, le ordenó indicándole la barra a sus espaldas.

Hermione obedeció y tras pasar lentamente por su lado, se sentó en donde Draco le pedía.

—Ahora, abre las piernas—. Ella lo hizo mostrándole a Draco su sexo húmedo, sus labios sonrosados y el montículo de rizos castaños adornando su entrepierna. Draco se relamió los labios. Lentamente se acercó hasta ella sin despegar su mirada de Hermione.

Se detuvo sólo a unos cuantos centímetros de la castaña. Ambos se contemplaban en silencio. Él podía sentir el calor de Hermione emanado de su cuerpo, su caliente y acelerada respiración brotando de sus labios, así como el embriagante aroma de sus cabellos.

Hermione sentía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, mientras sentía que por dentro se consumía viva, él no la estaba tocando, tal sólo estaba excitantemente cerca de ella, contemplándola en silencio, reflejando en sus ojos grises, oscurecidos por la pasión, el sentir de su alma.

Sostuvo el aliento cuando muy despacio, Draco elevó su mano hasta casi tocarle el rostro. Delineándola, sólo con la yema de los dedos, el rubio recorrió las delicadas facciones de la castaña. Rozó con su piel la de Hermione, su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios carnosos. Bajó por su terso cuello, los hombros, navegó en el valle de sus senos desnudos, su vientre caliente, bajando un poco más hasta llegar al sexo de la chica, y aún así apenas lo tocó.

Con la respiración entrecortada Hermione sentía la mano de Draco acariciar efímeramente su cuerpo. Cuando él llegó hasta su sexo expuesto y caliente no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de expectación.

Con una lentitud casi dolorosa, Draco comenzó a enredar sus largos y blancos dedos entre los vellos de Hermione, provocándole otro jadeo. Levantó la vista para mirarla a la cara. Ella mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la cabeza hacia tras y el torso subiendo y bajando aceleradamente, mientras que sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la orilla de la barra. Entonces él se permitió bajar un poco mas empezando con un erótico masaje entre los pliegues de la castaña.

Hermione gimió de placer.

Él se inclinó sobre ella hasta acercar sus labios al oído de Hermione y sin despejar su mano de la entrepierna de la castaña, habló: —Siempre que estoy contigo, incluso ahora, siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa Hermione.

Su voz susurrante y ronca golpeaba su piel deportando terminales nerviosas por todo su cuerpo, corrientes eléctricas recorrían su organismo para ir a concentrarse en su centro caliente.

—Draco—, jadeó Hermione. Entonces cuando la excitación era ya insoportable, cuando su cuerpo pedía por el de Draco, ella movió la cabeza hacia un lado para que fueran sus labios los que le hablaran a Draco al oído. —Hazme tuya una vez más. Házmelo aquí y ahora, que no creo poder contenerme más tiempo—y mientras decía esto ultimo, llevo su mano hasta la de Draco empujándola, hundiéndola más en su cuerpo. —Ahora.

_Ahora. _

Y fue este _ahora_ el que resonó en la cabeza de Draco, lo último que su cordura logró procesar, y lo único que le importaba.

Se abalanzó sobre los labios de Hermione tomándola posesivamente por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo femenino al suyo. Abajo, su mano seguía unida a la de la castaña….juntas comenzando una serie de caricias, acompasadas siempre a los cadenciosos movimientos de cadera por parte de Hermione.

Draco se abrió paso fuerte y vigorosamente por los labios de Hermione, hundiendo su lengua sedienta y anhelante en la calida y húmeda caverna de la chica. Con la punta de ella la recorría toda, desde sus dientes, el paladar, las mejillas internas de la chica, al tiempo que la mano sujetaba casi dolorosamente la carne de su cuerpo.

Ansiosos y con la respiración acelerada, se separaron sólo lo necesario para que Draco desabrochara sus pantalones, y ayudado siempre por la mano de Hermione, fueran a dar al suelo junto con sus boxers negros.

Su hinchada y caliente hombría saltó al instante, mostrando en todo su esplendor la virilidad, el deseo, la pasión de Draco. Grande y palpitante se alzaba orgullosa dejándole conocer a Hermione, cuán inmensa era la necesidad de tenerla.

Hermione la observó por un momento mientras se relamía los labios, al tiempo Draco no despegaba la mirada de ella, orgulloso de su reacción.

—Ahora—, dijo Hermione mirándolo ya a la cara.

Y tomando firmemente el miembro de Draco entre sus manos, lo guió hasta su entrada mientras abría aún más las piernas para recibirlo plenamente.

Ambos jadearon sus nombres en el momento en que sus cuerpos se unieron.

Fue sublime, perfecto. El estar dentro de ella no se comparaba con nada. Era plenitud, perfección en todo su esplendor. Las paredes calientes de Hermione rodeaban estrechas y húmedas la virilidad de Draco, haciendo presión, llevándolo hasta límites inimaginables de placer.

Al poco tiempo las piernas de Hermione lo rodearon por las caderas, haciéndolo sentir mas adentro, mas profundo. Sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos se unían en perfecta sincronía. Sus embistes eran recibidos por Hermione con goce. Ella movía las caderas a la par de él, separándose en el momento oportuno para luego volver a unirse con mayor intensidad.

Sus delicados brazos rodeándole por el cuello, aforrándose a él, sus largas piernas acorralándolo, apresándolo contra su cuerpo, sus tobillos haciendo la justa presión sobre su glúteos, intensificando la unión.

Los músculos de su espalda ancha y masculina se tensaban con cada movimiento, con cada sublime penetración, al igual que sus piernas largas y poderosas, sus brazos fuertes, su trasero perfecto y firme.

Se sentía llegar, podía sentir los calambres del orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo, las contracciones en su vientre y en su sexo comenzaban a surgir, apretando deliciosamente el miembro de Draco dentro de ella. Y él lo sabía. Acelero sus movimientos al máximo, entregando el cuerpo y el alma en cada embestida.

Ella inició gritando, jadeando el nombre de Draco…pidiendo más, más de él, más de su cuerpo, más de ese placer indomable que sólo él podía darle. Y él le daba todo lo que era.

Tres…cuatro…cinco….seis movimientos de cadera, seis embistes más, seis penetraciones más y los dos, juntos, atraídos por el placer del otro, llegaron al orgasmo.

Sus cuerpos cansados y sudorosos se dejaron caer sobre la barra, con Draco apoyando el rostro entre los pechos de Hermione y ella acariciándole los cabellos.

..

..

—No hay lugar, no hay un sólo segundo en el que no cierre los ojos y vea tu mirada atravesándome el cuerpo. Tus malditos ojos grises, tu bendita sonrisa…tu cuerpo.

Estaban aún desnudos, acostados sobre la mullida alfombra frente a la chimenea encendida. Hermione acostada sobre Draco, apoyada en sus manos para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Emily te extraña, yo te extraño—, Hermione guardo silencio mientras contemplaba a Draco, quien la miraba fijamente desde su posición. — ¿Tienes una idea de lo que se siente? ¿El creer que tienes el matrimonio perfecto, que son una familia feliz y que de un día para otro tu amado esposo te diga que se enredó con su asistente?

Draco levantó una mano acariciándole la cara. — Te amo. Fue un error lo sé, lo reconozco, no se qué me pasó, estaba, borracho, no era yo Hermione, no lo era. Y jamás podrás siquiera imaginarte lo arrepentido que estoy. Te amo, y te quiero de vuelta en mi vida. A ti y a Emily. Soy un hombre egoísta, siempre lo he sido, quiero lo que es mío a mi lado, y tú lo eres. Te quiero aquí junto a mi cuerpo, te quiero en mi cama todas las noches, te quiero en mi vida de vuelta. Te….

—Shhh, no digas mas—, Hermione silenció las palabras de Draco poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. —Cállate, no hables, no digas, no hagas nada más que no sea estar dentro de mí.

Entonces, acomodándose a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Draco, Hermione se elevó un poco para después dejarse caer lentamente mientras el miembro de Draco se clavaba en ella.

Sus primeros movimientos fueron lentos, pausados. Movía sus caderas, hacía presión enterrando la hombría de Draco en ella. Instintivamente comenzó a jadear, elevando sus jadeos al tiempo que aceleraba sus movimientos.

Draco la miraba maravillando. Clavaba sus ojos grises en ella, absorbía cada gesto, cada acelerada respiración, cada movimiento sublime de sus pechos subir y bajar. Su cara de placer, sus dientes al morder su labio inferior, sus manos tocándose el cuerpo, acariciando excitantemente sus pechos, enterrando los finos dedos entre las hebras de sus cabellos castaños y rizados.

—Eres hermosa, hermosa Hermione—, decía mientras se incorporaba y besaba con fervor los senos de la castaña, al tiempo que comenzaba a elevar la pelvis ayudándola, haciendo las clavadas más profundas. —Nunca te dejaré ir, nunca.

—Nunca lo hagas—, jadeó Hermione, al tiempo que rodeaba a Draco por el cuello, abriendo un poco más las piernas, dejándolo entrar aún más.

Su cuerpo femenino subía y bajaba rápidamente contra el de Draco. Las manos del rubio, una aferrada a su cintura y la otra tomándola posesivamente por las nalgas, aceleraban el movimiento de su cuerpo, dándole más placer del que jamás hubiera conocido.

Más, cada vez más rápido. Más, más….

Entonces, el fuerte y vigoroso embiste de pelvis por parte de Draco, un movimiento profundo perfecto por parte de ella; y el cielo cayó sobre ellos, juntos tocaron estrellas con las manos.

..

..

Los resortes de la cama chillaban bajo el peso de sus cuerpos moviéndose. El respaldo rebotando cada vez más rápido contra la pared. Y Hermione aforrándose cada vez con más fuerza a sus barrotes mientras Draco, entre sus piernas abiertas, la penetraba sin descanso.

Se movía sobre ella con destreza, con precisión, dando cada uno de sus golpes certeros y exactos.

El cabello rubio caía sobre su frente, cubriendo la oscuridad de sus ojos grises ensombrecidos por la pasión. Su cuerpo desnudo, duro y perfecto…los músculos se tensaban con cada penetración. Los brazos tensos, apoyando las palmas de las manos para no aplastar a Hermione, para poder tener la libertad de verla a la cara cuando llegara al orgasmo, cuando su cuerpo femenino y mojado sucumbara ante el placer, cuando cerrase los ojos, cuando gritase su nombre.

La noche se había despejado y los rayos de luna se colaban por la ventana iluminando su piel blanca, dotándolo de un brillo casi sobre natural.

Perlado por el sudor que lo recorría, mojándole cada rincón. Con la carne ardiendo, las venas burbujeando a causa del placer que lo quemaba, su respiración entre cortada y jadeante.

_Cuerpo febril _

_Pasión desbordante._

Invadiéndole, inundándolo. Recorriéndolo entero como dique desbordado, como arena caliente.

_Como fuego ardiente incendiando sus sentidos. _

Los movimientos de su cuerpo se intensificaban cada vez más, enardecidos por los incesantes gemidos de Hermione, quien se aferraba aún a los barrotes de la cama con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que apretaba las piernas flexionadas contra cintura de Draco.

—Draco…yo...ya no puedo…por favor ¡Oh mi dios!—, dijo ella entre jadeos.

—Llámame Draco querida—, le respondió él manteniendo los dientes fuertemente apretados.

—Draco…Draco…Draco—, decía gritando de placer mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y elevaba las caderas en busca de más contacto.

—Sigue gritando mi nombre, quiero—,la penetró con mayor fuerza—que grites mi nombre cuando llegues al orgasmo, que grites y que gimas, que te des cuanta quién es quien te causa placer, quién a sido el único que te ha hecho vibrar, temblar como lo haces ahora.

—Tú Draco solo tú. Siempre serás tú.

—Siempre yo.

Apoyándose con una mano, elevó la otra hacia el rostro de Hermione, tomándola por la barbilla acercando sus labios a los de él, inclinándose un poco para poder alcanzarlos. Abajo su hombría se seguía clavando en ella.

Y mientras sus labios se encontraban unidos, mientras sus cuerpos se frotaban, mientras sus sexos húmedos y calientes se encontraban….el orgasmo llegó hasta ellos. Los llenó por completo, haciéndolos separar sus bocas dejando escarpar un grito de placer.

Un gemido gutural, de su garganta masculina.

Un grito agudo que vociferaba el nombre de Draco, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba presa de las convulsiones del orgasmo.

—Te amo—, dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada.

Draco no respondió, sólo hundió su cabeza entre los pechos de Hermione, depositando un tierno beso en el valle de sus senos.

Eso para ella era un "Yo también", y no necesitaba nada más.

..

* * *

..

El blanco y menudo cuerpo de Luna Lovegood, envuelto por suaves sabanas blancas, se encontraba sentado cómodamente frente al gran ventanal de la propiedad. Veía encantada como la luz del amanecer llenaba los jardines de la propiedad de los Nott.

Con gracia peinaba sus cabellos largos y rubios mientras que sus labios delgados y sonrosados tarareaban una canción. Lentamente giró el rostro para contemplar el magnifico cuerpo desnudo del hombre que descansaba en la cama. Y no pudo evitar sonreír aún más ante la avalancha de recuerdos que inundaban su mente.

"_A él no le gustará nada que lo despierte, pero ni modo mejor yo que Draco"_

—Theo, Theo—, le llamó—Despierta.

Theo abrió rápidamente los ojos, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama y comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro en busca de la voz que lo llamaba.

El alborotado y castaño cabello se alzaba en todas direcciones, sus ojos azules e intensos, aún al levantarse, no perdían esa fuerza de la que eran poseedores, y su cuerpo fuerte y marcado se tensaba ante los ojos de la rubia quien casi se lo comía vivo.

—Ah, ahí estás—. Theo se acostó de medio lado viendo a Luna con una mano flexionada apoyando su cabeza. Los músculos de su abdomen marcado se marcaron aun más, así como los de su brazo largo y fuerte. Luna le miró con una sonrisa.

—Hola ¿Cómo estás?

Theo enarcó una ceja— ¿Tú cómo me ves preciosa?

Luna se rió alegremente, llenando la inmensa habitación con su risa fresca. Haciendo que la piel de Theo se estremeciera.

—Te veo muy bien Theo.

—Es porque lo estoy.

—Lo que digas. Draco está a punto de llamarte.

Theo frunció en seño contrariado. — ¿Qué?

—Que Draco está por llamarte, levanta tu humanidad de donde estás y ve a contestar el teléfono—, dijo Luna como si nada, mientras seguía peinando sus cabellos.

—Eso no es cierto. Cómo puedes tú saber que Draco me va a llamar. Creo que la nochecita que pasamos te revolvió un par de neuronas cariño—. Luna sólo se giró a mirarlo casi con ternura, de la manera que se mira a un niño, que pobrecito, aún no entiende que dos más dos son cuatro.

Theo se dejó caer totalmente sobre la cama, estiró su inmensa y perfecta anatomía, para después llevar los brazos detrás de su nuca. —Aunque no me extraña la verdad, no por el modo en que gemías bajo mi cuerpo, por como te aferrabas a mi espalda, que por cierto creo que—, levantó un poco la espalda y con una mano se tocó la piel—sí, la rasguñaste toda—, terminó regresando a su posición original.

—Draco está por llamarte Theo, ve a contestar.

—Eso no…..—pero su frase se vio interrumpida por el replicar de su teléfono celular sobre la repisa de la mesa de noche.

Con una cara de total conmoción Theo se levantó a coger el celular. El nombre Draco Malfoy destellaba en la pantalla. Después, con el celular aún sonando, se giró para ver a Luna. —Tú…cómo, cómo fue qué…tú—decía señalándola a ella y al aparato en su mano simultáneamente.

Luna solo se encogió de hombros—Te lo dije. Ahora contesta.

Theo asintió con la cabeza, luego un "Bueno" vacilante salió de sus labios. Estuvo por casi diez minutos hablando con Draco.

Había salido de la cama y se paseaba denudo ante la atenta mirada de Luna por la estancia. De vez en cuando se llevaba una mano al cabello para peinárselo hacia tras.

De un momento a otro colgó abruptamente.

—Cabrón de mierda, egoísta hijo de su madre—, comenzó a despotricar, mientras seguía con su caminar. La voz de Luna lo hizo detenerse.

—Ahora no digas que trabajaste tanto en su divorcio para nada. Al contrario deberías de estar feliz de que éste no acabará. Después de todo, Draco y Hermione son nuestros amigos y deberíamos de estar contentos por ellos.

— ¿Cómo coños es que sabes eso? Qué Draco me iba hablar por teléfono para decirme eso, que siempre no se divorciaba.

Luna se volvió a encoger de hombros—. Simplemente lo sabía.

—Pues si ya lo sabías me lo hubieras dicho, así no estoy todo este tiempo como idiota trabajando. Tanto trabajo y desvelo para nada.

Luna se levantó de su asiento haciendo enmudecer al castaño. Caminada hasta él lentamente con sus suaves ojos azules clavados en los que Theo.

Se detuvo a sólo medio metro.

—Vamos Theo no puedes decir que no sirvió para nada. Estamos lo dos aquí, ¿O no?—Y mientras decía estas últimas palabras, dejó caer la sabana que la cubría.

Theo tragó espeso antes de contestar.

—Ni que lo digas.

Y tomándola firmemente por la cintura la atrajo hacia él para besarla intensamente en los labios. Entre beso y beso, entre caricias y risas, ambos cuerpo se dirigieron con rumbo hacia la cama dejándose caer en ella aún con sus labios unidos.

..

* * *

..

**N/A:**

GRACIAS A: **Serena Princesita Hale, Elianela, SALESIA, amtorop, Jenny Hatake, Princesa Gryffindor, Maria, piensasoloenmi, atenea89, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, ana belen martinez amaro, L.I.T, betzacosta, Nicole Cullen Malfoy, Melissa Elizabeth Granger, alastor82, NemesisAg, -Mirixhita-, MinniePotter14, chica gallagher.**

**Gracias por leerme**

**Besos.**

**Gely :)**


	3. III Princesas Epilogo

**La Casa del Lago.**

**..**

**Disclaimer: los nombres propios así como los lugares aquí mencionados pertenecen a la Fantástica J.K Rowling.**

**..**

**III : Princesas.**

**..**

**

* * *

**

..

El sol del atardecer caía limpiamente sobre las aguas pacificas y serenas del lago. Entre las ramas de los tupidos árboles que lo rodeaban se escuchaba el cantar de decenas de aves y el viento, fresco y otoñal, jugaba con las hojas llevándolas entre sus corrientes invisibles, a correr libres bajo el cielo del lugar y a enredarse de vez en cuando, en los cabellos castaños de una pequeña niña, que descalza, jugaba con las frescas aguas del lago.

Sí, la vida para él era bella, demasiado. Tanto, que en contadas ocasiones se preguntaba si todo lo que tenía no era más que un sueño creado por su mente trastornada por la soledad…que en cualquier momento despertaría solo en la oscuridad de su departamento…pero entonces cuando eso sucedía sólo le bastaba con abrir los ojos y mirarla a ella junto a él.

Veía sus largos cabellos castaños desparramados sobre la blanca almohada, su rostro sereno, su boca pequeña pero carnosa entreabierta, dejando escapar su tranquila y acompasada respiración. La veía a ella durmiendo a su lado y se daba cuenta que era verdad…

Y era entonces cuando Draco Malfoy se sabía realmente afortunado.

Sentado en una cómoda silla mecedora en el portal de aquella bendita casa en el lago, dejaba que las ráfagas de aire alborotaran sus cabellos rubios; que golpearan contra su rostro pálido arrancándole matices rojos a sus mejillas. Y mientras lentamente se mecía de adelante hacia atrás, aquel vicio que ni siquiera Hermione había logrado que abandonara, se consumía en sus dedos.

Con elegancia y parsimonia, llevaba el fino y delgado cigarrillo hasta sus labios, para después, dejar salir de sus pulmones el humo toxico que de a poco los envenenaba.

Sus ojos grises e imponentes no le quitaban la vista de encima a su pequeña princesa…la miraba jugar, mojar sus piernitas al tiempo que se levantaba el vestido para que no se empapara; y también veía como de vez en cuando, la niña se inclinaba, recogía una piedra de su camino, la examinaba con la mayor concentración posible y después, cuando el interés se agotaba, la arrogaba lejos de ella por sobre su hombro.

Miró como una hoja perdida se atoró entre sus cabellos rizos y castaños, como ella enojada y con el seño fruncido en un gesto por demás Granger, se la quitó de encima y como después se agachaba una ultima vez y luego salía despavorida en dirección a su padre.

—¡Papi…Papi!

Draco soltó de golpe el humo de su interior y en un rápido movimiento arrogó el cigarro lo más lejos que pudo.

Su hija ya estaba a tan sólo unos metros de él cuando Draco volteó a mirarla.

—¡Papi!

—¿Qué sucede princesa?—, dijo mientras se inclinaba y tomaba a la niña por la cintura y la sentaba en su regazo.

—Mira lo que encontré—. Una hermosa y pequeña piedra verde brillante se dejó ver en su pequeña mano.

Draco tomó la piedra entre las suyas y la examinó—Es un cuarzo—, le dijo.

—Un cuarzo…. ¿Y es muy valiosa papi?—, preguntó la pequeña emocionada.

El rubio tardó en contestar. —Si y no —, Emily frunció las cejas—Por lo regular cuarzos como ese no tienen un gran valor monetario, pero se cree que le traen buena suerte a las personas—. Los ojos grises e intensos de la niña miraban fijamente a su papá mientras éste hablaba. La admiración y el cariño por él se dejaba ver en su carita sonriente y maravillada y en sus pupilas que parecían brillar con mayor intensidad cuando estaba con Draco. — O que les ayudan en ciertas cuestiones…

—¿Cómo cuáles?—, dijo mientras se acomodaba más contra el pecho de su padre y pasaba la mirada de la piedra en su mano, a la cara de Draco.

—Como en la salud, la felicidad, el amor.

—Ah—, la niña pareció pensárselo un poco— ¿Papi?

—¿Sí, princesa?

— ¿Tú necesitaste uno de esos para que mi mami te quisiera de nuevo? —se incorporó mirándolo muy seria y directamente. — ¿Te conseguiste uno de estos para que te ayudara a no divorciarte de nosotras?

Draco la miro por un momento con los ojos y la boca abierta sin saber qué contestar, al final dijo— Sí, amor.

—Ah.

La niña se le quedó viendo por un momento. — ¿Y dónde está tu cuarzo papi?

Draco se inclinó y le habló al odio—. Lo devolví a donde pertenecía, el mar. Una hermosa sirena me lo dio hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era muy joven. Me dijo que mientras la tuviera conmigo nada malo me podía pasar, ni a mi ni a los que amo. Y cuando yo tuve problemas con tu mami, lo tomé fuertemente entre mis manos y le pedí que me ayudara.

— ¡Wow papi! —, exclamó la niña maravillada, después ante los atentos ojos de su papá, llevó el pedazo de piedra a sus labios y le dio un beso para después guardársela celosamente entre sus ropas.

— ¿Y eso?

—La voy a llevar siempre conmigo—, replicó emocionada—para que me cuide. Y también para que cuando sea grande como tú y mamá me ayude a no separarme nunca de Leo.

El rostro de Draco se crispó— ¿De Leo?—, la niña asintió emocionada—Ese mocoso.

— ¡Papi no le digas así! Es Leo…haber repite conmigo…Leoooo—la niña movió exageradamente los labios mientras instaba a Draco a hacer lo mismo. Al rubio no le quedó de otra más que hacer lo que la niña le pedía.

—Leoooo…

Pero ante esto la niña se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué?—, dijo Draco medio dolido.

— ¡Ay papi! Jejeje…es que te vez muy chistoso—el rubio alzó una ceja—Y como haces la boca…Leoooo—Emily intentó imitar la voz grave de su padre al tiempo que articulaba exageradamente.

—Ahora verás pequeña delincuente—, dijo amenazante.

—No papi te…no pa…pa…Noooo—. Al momento siguiente su cuerpo era atacado por cientos y cientos de cosquillas. Como loca se retorcía sobre el regazo de Draco mientras soltaba las más escandalosas carcajadas.

— ¿Te rindes?—, preguntó Draco entre risas, el cabello totalmente despeinado y los ojos brillando de la felicidad.

—Nun…ca…jajajajaja.

—Eres muy Gryffindor—, dijo Draco al fin mientras la niña respiraba aceleradamente.

—Sip—Emily levantó la barbilla y lo miró orgullosa—Y también pienso decirle a mi tía Pansy y a mi tío Ron que no te cae bien Leo…

— ¡Va!—Draco hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano—No le tengo miedo a tu tío Ron, ni a Pansy…

—Ya…—la niña se bajó rápidamente de su padre y muy segura se plantó frente a él, se alisó el fino vestido verde pastel, se acomodó el cabello y pareciendo más Slytherin que nunca se cruzó de brazos, y mientras su ceja se alzaba altivamente dijo: —Pues entonces le diré a mi mami que sigues fumando.

—Yo…no…No…—, trataba de decir Draco—No estaba fumando.

—A no—, la pequeña se acercó hasta Draco y tomándolo como puedo del cuello de la camisa lo acercó hasta ella para enterrar su nariz en la ropa de Draco. — ¡Yuuck Papi! Apestas.

El rubio rápidamente comenzó a olerse.

—Estabas fumando pa…admítelo—, le amenazó mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice.

Él, derrotado y descubierto, sólo pudo asentir.

—Mi mami dice que si sigues fumando se te quemará el Patenquima Pulmotar…. ¿Es eso cierto Papi?—, preguntó al final preocupada.

—Bueno…Sí…

— ¡No!—, la niña corrió hasta él y se lanzó a sus brazos—No quiero que eso suceda papi…por favor prométeme que ya no vas a fumar—, sus ojos estaban casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Y, él, él que era condenadamente duro para algunas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de Emily, cuando sus ojos grises lo miraban de la manera en que lo hacían ahora, cuando sus manitas lo tomaban por las mejillas, él era un verdadero blandengue.

—Te lo prometo princesa.

—Gracias papi. Y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a mamá. No quiero que te pegue como anoche.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que su respiración se detuvo —¿A…anoche?

La niña movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. —Sí, ayer te escuché quejarte, como si mamá te estuviera pegando. Y no quiero que te pegue.

Una insana tos atacó a Draco al tiempo que su cara se ponía roja como un tomate, sus ojos estaban llorosos y miraba a su hija muy asustado.

—Princesa…mira…yo…lo que pasó es que…

Pero entonces una risa que él conocía muy bien cortó su hablar.

—Lo que pasó es que ya es hora de que te vayas a la cama Emily.

— ¡Mamá… no quiero!—, replicó la niña mientras se bajaba de su padre e iba hasta Hermione quien en los brazos cargaba a una hermosa bebe de no más de cinco meses, rubia y de ojos muy azules.

Por su lado, Draco trataba de normalizar su estado.

—Nada de no quiero. Vamos a la cama—, mandó Hermione con voz firme pero amorosa.

—Está bien…ya qué…Buenas noche papi—, se acercó al rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches princesa.

Cuando la niña se fue y solo quedaron Hermione y Draco con la pequeña Emma, la castaña preguntó:

— ¿Vienes?

—En un momento Mione.

—Bien—. Hermione se dio la vuelta con la Emma dando tumbos en sus brazos y se internó en la calidez de la casa.

Pasó casi una hora desde que la castaña se fue y Draco decidió entrar y cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio nada más entrar a su recama fue a Hermione desnuda de la cintura para arriba dándole pecho a la bebe.

Recuperando el aliento que aquella imagen le había robado, Draco se recargó en el marco de la puerta contemplando a su mujer…a sus mujeres… a sus otras dos princesas.

Muchas veces por las noche, se dormía con el temor de pensar que al siguiente día, al despertar todo se acabaría, que todo era un sueño, que esto que vivía era demasiado para él. Pero entonces, la miraba a ella, las miraba a ellas y se daba cuenta que todo era realidad.

Que ellas eran sus princesas…

Hermione alzó la vista clavándola en los ojos de Draco, y al instante una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios — ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, sólo estaba mirándote.

— ¿Y te gusta lo que vez?

—Cada día un poco más—. Con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro Draco se acercó hasta ellas, se sentó junto a Hermione y después se inclinó hasta la pequeña Emma para depositar un beso en la frente de la niña.

Hermione lo miraba desde su posición con todo su amor pintado en sus ojos.

— ¿Se ha dormido ya?

—Sí—, respondió Hermione mientras hacía intentos de levantarse. —Voy a dejarla en su cuna.

—No, yo lo hago. Dámela—. Hermione le pasó a la niña muy delicadamente, y Draco la tomó entre sus brazos con mayor cuidado aun. —Ya vengo—, le dijo mientras se encaminaba con la niña hacia la recamara de ésta, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir se volvió a Hermione y con deseo en los ojos le habló— Y ni se te ocurra vestirte Granger.

—Lo que digas Malfoy.

..

El cuarto era rosa en su totalidad, con uno que otro tono en blanco. De una lado, la pequeña cama donde dormía Emily, y del otro la cuna de madera-regalo de sus padrinos Theo y Luna-donde dormía Emma.

Con delicadeza Draco depositó a la bebe en su cuna, quien hizo pucheros al sentirse fuera de los brazos de su padre pero no se despertó. Él la tapó muy bien y tras darle un último beso en la frente, se dirigió con Emily quien dormía con el cuarzo fuertemente sujeto en su mano.

Draco no pudo más que reír.

Cuando estaba por salir, se giró hasta ella y dijo:

—Y es que ustedes son mis princesas, las de mis sueños encantados.

..

..

—Tardaste—, dijo sugerentemente una Hermione completamente desnuda acostada en la cama.

Draco alzó la ceja. —Discúlpeme, ¿qué puedo hacer por remediarme?—, preguntaba mientras se acercaba hasta ella al tiempo que se iba quitando la ropa.

Hermione se incorporó y lo tomó firmemente por la hebilla del pantalón.

—Tú sabes cómo.

—Así será entonces…pero antes—. Draco sacó su varita y comenzó a decir palabras en latín por lo bajo.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?—, preguntó Hermione con el seño fruncido.

—Y un cuerno con tu idea de no magia…No permitiré que mis hijas crean que me golpeas…O que yo te golpeo, no quiero que crezcan traumadas por tu gemidos.

—Eres un tonto.

—Pero así me quieres—. Draco pegó sugerentemente su pelvis contra Hermione, dejándole saber la dureza de su miembro.

Ella bajó la vista y miró hambrienta—Nunca lo dudes, ni un poco.

..

FIN

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Este epilogo va dedicado a todas aquellas que me pidieron una continuación…sobre todo una donde saliera mas la pequeña Emily…

Gracias a quienes me leen y me dejan saber que la historia fue de su agrado.

Gracias a: **betzacosta, jos Black, Mia Benedetti Zabinni, SALESIA, LithiumGahan, Princesa Gryffindor, -Mirixhita-, princesaartemisa, Isa Malfoy27, velvet9uchiha, ana belen martinez amaro, Sick Lullabies, Serena Princesita Hale, Allison Marie Malfoy-Black, Elianela, Caroone, , iSeRuC, alastor82, Zuruck, cintdu, moonaby, Maria0222, tychesita, anizzz32, Dianne Lausson, Pajaro de Fuego, bans, HimekoBubbles, ILMD, Camila Watson, Jenny, **

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME.**

**BESOS ENORMES.**

**GELY : ) **


End file.
